


No One Else

by brelovescats



Series: Got7 Rough Sex [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cheating, Cock Rings, Crying During Sex, Forced Marriage, Fucking Machines, Jinyoung Is The Side Hoe, M/M, Mark Has A Wife, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Overstimulation, Side Chick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: Mark only loves his wife and his daughter. Yet he fucks Jinyoung for fun.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry. PLEASE! I AM SO SORRY!" Jinyoung screams. Mark laughs, disbelieving. As the belt hits Jinyoung's swollen red ass, he screams over and over. This wasn't foreplay, this was truly a punishment. Mark laughs and laughs.

 

"Next time... **Flush the toilet**."

 

X

 

When they finish the scene, Mark forces Jinyoung to rub his ass against a bumpy wooden seat. Tears run from Jinyoung's eyes and he whimpers in pain. Mark just continues setting up his favorite machine/toy to use on Jinyoung. He ignores Jinyoung's cries. He enjoys hearing the little whimpers as they get louder as Jinyoung becomes even more sensitive. Jinyoung continues to rub his ass against the torture device.

"I'm so sorry, Mark. I'm sorry. I MEAN IT. PLEASE." Mark bellows out in loud laughter. He yanks Jinyoung over to fucking machine and lines him up with the dildo that's attached to it. Jinyoung lets out one long prolonged scream that echoes throughout the house. The fast pace, bumps on the dildo, the angle that hits his prostate every time and the horrible rap track playing in the background all make Jinyoung go crazy. 

Then Jinyoung feels the dildo secrete its own lube and it grows in size. Jinyoung's jaw drops and he scrunches his eyes. Tears race each other to his chin. Mark pulls out a book to read. After an hour of reading, Mark turns on the vibrating cock ring. Jinyoung passes out immediately. Not being able to cum while being fucked right one prostate does that to a guy. Mark just uses a knife to write his name on both of Jinyoung's ass cheeks in order to wake him up. Jinyoung comes to while screaming. His swollen and sore ass cheeks are abused over and over again as Mark writes his name ten times on each cheek, just to make sure he likes the way it bleeds.

Blood drips down Jinyoung's thighs. Jinyoung's eyes roll to the back of his head when the sensations take over his mind. He doesn't know his name. He doesn't remember where he is. He doesn't know why this is happening to him. His body jerks involuntarily. Mark shrugs, bored, and turns on his camera so it will record Jinyoung's face as he cums over and over again without any power to stop this from happening to him.

Mark leaves Jinyoung. He abandons him, just like he did when they were together...

* * *

 

"Hey, baby... No, nothing much. That scream is from the tv show I'm watching... How's my daughter? Treating her right, my precious wife?" There's a pause. "Of course I can you precious honey. You're the only one I love. No one else." Jinyoung can hear the words as he cums over and over again. He sobs but the sobs can't be heard through the ball gag Mark put inside his mouth. Jinyoung sobs as he hears Mark confess his love for his wife and as he hears Mark wish his daughter a good day a school.

"Okay... Okay... Of course I love you. No one else." Mark says with a smirk. He looks right into Jinyoung's eyes as he says it for the final time.

 

**"No one else."**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked for one :)

Soft pitiful sobs fall from Jinyoung's mouth as he continues to cry. The machine pounds into him at a slow pace. Each thrust is deep and so very slow. It drives Jinyoung mad. Tears race each other to his chin. The ball gag clenched tightly in between his teeth is covered in spit and saliva. Mark had left hours ago. He had ran right back to his wife and daughter. Before leaving Jinyoung, however, he spanked Jinyoung right on his cuts on his ass. Jinyoung had screamed through the gag helplessly. 

 

The door hits the wall with a bang. Jinyoung's body tries to jump in surprise, but it can't as hard as it tries to. Mark hums the same stupid rap song that played as Jinyoung was being punished yesterday. He rushes over to Jinyoung, untying him. He keeps the machine fucking Jinyoung on. He takes the ball gag off of him. He rubs salve over every cut and scrape on Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung tremors and jerks as far away from Mark as he can. Mark tuts before grabbing Jinyoung's hair harshly. 

 

“You know,” Mark drawls slowly. Jinyoung shudders at growl in Mark’s voice. “I love watching you cry.” He finishes, letting go of Jinyoung’s hair. His head drops low without the hand there to help it stay up. Mark, usually stern with keeping eye contact, lets this slide for now. He understands that he’s pushed the other to his limits for the past few days. Mark steps back before going to get a bucket full of soapy water. Jinyoung is unstrapped from the machine and let down. He’s laid carefully on top of a warm bed. Jinyoung sighed in bliss before blacking out from pure exhaustion.

 

Mark pays Jinyoung no mind. He sits Jinyoung up, after soaking up a small hand towel. Mark begins softly scrubbing his lover’s body while humming Born Hater by Epik High. “I’m a born hater. Dali, Van, Picasso…” Mark mutters before rolling his eyes at his behavior. He rarely raps along to this song. For him to start without meaning to means he must not be paying attention to what he’s doing. With a jump, Mark pulls the towel away from Jinyoung’s limp body. He tsks at himself. He should have been paying attention.  He had been mindlessly scrubbing too hard against a sensitive new scar on Jinyoung’s left pec. ‘He’ll forgive me,’ Mark thinks with a smile. ‘He always does’.

 

After he finishes cleaning Jinyoung’s body, Mark dresses the younger in sweats. Mark kisses the soft fringe that lays carelessly on his forehead. ‘He’s really down for the count’, Mark thinks smugly. Mark attempts to stand up to get off of the bed when a tug on his shirt stops him. “Stay.” Stay… Mark bites roughly into his bottom lip. He thinks of his wife and daughter. He thinks about how he had treated Jinyoung so rough without a care. His heart aches and he decides to stay. 

 

“Alright, Jinyoung… Only for a little bit longer,” he tries to lie, knowing he will end up staying the whole night. Mark shuffles close to Jinyoung, carefully holding him, as Jinyoung’s pitiful sobs turn into soft sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung heads home. Mark leaves without saying goodbye.
> 
> A.K.A. Yugyeom wishes they'd sort out their shit.

When Jinyoung wakes up, he can tell he's alone before he even attempts opening his eyes. He sits up with a pained groan. The sheets rub against him. He bites into his lip to hold in the winces of pain. He takes several deep breathes before he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He hugs himself. He needs all the comfort he can get. Mark usually leaves him, yes, but he never leaves like this. He leaves after Jinyoung wakes up usually. He knows Jinyoung needs the reassurance. Jinyoung sighs. Without Mark here, he needs to calm himself down before he starts panicking. 

"My name is Park Jinyoung. I am a sub for Mark Tuan. Being a sub does not make me weak nor weak minded. Being a sub means I love being looked after. None of my scenes make me less of a person. My dom loves being my dom. I love being a sub for my dom." 

These words have been either said to him or said aloud to him. He needs to hear the words after intense scenes like the ones from yesterday. He shakes his head. He's disappointed in Mark for forgetting something so important. 

Jinyoung scoots until his feet are dangling above the floor. He jumps down carefully. He glances at the bucket of light red water. There's a small hand towel on the handle. He scoffs. So Mark can clean him up but he can't finish the full aftercare process? What kind of fucked up shit is that? Jinyoung walks over to the pile of folded clothes. He pulls on a pair of gray sweats, black sweatshirt, black socks and white vans. As he heads over to the door, pretending to make up his mind about never coming back, he can hear God laughing at him. 

.

Mark sighs, running his hand through his hair. He shouldn't have left Jinyoung like that. He paces, anxious. He scrubs his face furiously in the bathroom. Yugyeom watches his stressed hyung as he panics. He's seen him like this every time after a scene with Jinyoung. Yugyeom knows Mark doesn't just like Jinyoung as his dom, but something more. He knows his hyung loves Jinyoung. More than anything. After all, Mark had only married Sunny because she claimed to take Mark to court to lie and say he raped her. Her being with child would only solidify her argument. To avoid legal battle, Mark had married his abusive ex and now regrets it. And yet he knows he can do nothing about it.

Yugyeom watches Mark scrub his face a second time. "You look pathetic, hyung. Just tell him the truth." 

Mark sighs, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It isn't as if he hasn't thought of it before. He's had dreams where he makes love to Jinyoung. He's had dreams where he divorces Sunny and keeps his daughter. He's had dreams where he raises the little tyke with Jinyoung. He's had dreams where he butterfly kisses Jinyoung before leaving to head to work. A bittersweet smile appears on his face. He would love nothing more than to be with Jinyoung. Yet...

"He only sees me as his dom, not as a potential lover. Don't give me hope, Gyeomie. You know that's dangerous." 

Yugyeom chuckles. "Jinyoung is so attached to you. If I hear one more time about your chocolate orbs, I'll drown your pretty little sub in my bathtub." 

Mark grins. "He does love chocolate." 

Yugyeom facepalms. These idiots will never figure out their shit.


	4. Poor Gyeomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom tries to help a friend. That friend refuses to stay by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... Maybe I wasn't in the best mood when I updated this fic

Yugyeom sighs as Mark hits a new note while singing in the shower. He can already see the water bill increasing for this month. He glances at Mark's phone, lying face down on the sofa cushion. It would be so easy to... No. I shouldn't... Yugyeom can't help his thoughts from running wild. He wants to text Jinyoung. He wants to tell the other about everything. He wants to tell Jinyoung about how Mark can't sleep until he moans out Jinyoung's name. He wants to tell him how sometimes Mark cries whenever Loser by Bigbang plays because Jinyoung loves that song, but Mark believes Jinyoung does not love him. Yugyeom slumps down onto the sofa. He wants to say all of this and more, but he would never betray Mark like that. 

He would never do such a thing...

"Gyeom! Can you get me a towel?!" Yugyeom chuckles. Mark never changes. He always forgets to grab a towel whenever he showers. He always forgets his mother's birthday. He buys his father the same brand of watch every year for Father's day. And he never confesses to his wife where he goes Saturday nights...

"Sure, hyung! Coming!" Yugyeom yells back, racing to the linen closet. He runs into the wall after slipping on one of Mark's stray socks. After hearing a huge bang, Mark hurries to turn off the shower. He sprints towards the body laying on the floor. Mark's phone begins to ring, but how can Mark focus on that stupid device when his best friend lies on the floor unmoving? Mark cries and slaps at Yugyeom's cheeks. 

Yugyeom groans and a puddle of blood spills from a gash in his forehead like the Red Sea decided to visit the pair. Mark just hopes it didn't come to take a life. Not his best friend. Mark's brother and sister both hate him. His parents still don't accept him for dating gay people in secret throughout his childhood. However, Yugyeom was the one who helped him stand up to his parents. Yugyeom is the reason why his siblings talk to him at family reunions. Yugyeom is the reason why Mark is still here. When Mark was sitting in his own puddle of blood, his wrists slit and palms stained ruby red, Yugyeom had been his saving grace. Now maybe Mark would be his...

Mark grabbed his phone, dialing the number for the authorities. As he described what he believed had happened to his friend, he got the urge to hurt himself. He fought against it as he hung up the phone, after telling the operator Yugyeom's address. As the paramedics came into the apartment, they would see a dying man on the floor as he cries out for his hyung...

No one said Mark  _promised_ to be his saving grace. He only promised he would try to be.


End file.
